


Leaving Yesterday Behind

by Anonymous_Ostrich



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Ostrich/pseuds/Anonymous_Ostrich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsume was everything Toboe wasn't; dangerous and unpredictable, tough and dominant… <em>Free</em>. He reminded Toboe of thunder, or the kind of rolling storm that would make you run to close your shutters and in the same moment tempt you to dash outside and watch the clouds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Yesterday Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the theory that all of the wolves were reborn as humans in the new [tainted] paradise. ヽ(；▽；)ノ
> 
> Update: This fic has been translated into Russian! Thank you funnyJane for the translation! It can be found [here.](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5315900)

"Let's get the hell out of this city."

He'd been half-asleep, but Tsume's words pulled him roughly to the waking world as if he'd been slapped.

Toboe's eyes opened and widened, regarding Tsume's half-naked silhouette perched at the edge of the bed, framed by the open window on the adjacent wall. A cigarette hung from his mouth, smoke trailing listlessly upwards; Tsume was so quiet and unmoving Toboe almost wondered if he'd been hearing things. He knew he wasn't. He'd heard those same words some time ago, on a rainy afternoon, his back pressed against a dirty alley wall just before Tsume kissed him for the first time. At the time, the notion was terrifying and thrilling, just like the feeling of Tsume's lips pressed against his as the rain pounded their heads from above.

Back in that dank alley, Toboe hadn't given Tsume an answer. He couldn't. He had family in that city, he'd been _born_ in that city: Tsume was just some aloof vagabond who'd swooped in and saved him from a group of hoodlums when he'd been walking home from the market. Sure, Toboe had taken an interest in him, and yes, he couldn't take a hint no matter how many times Tsume told him to fuck off… But Toboe's persistence had won in the end and he had been rewarded with an unexpected motorcycle ride, an equally unexpected invitation and a kiss.

Toboe propped himself up on an elbow, the cool sheets sliding off of his small chest. He stared at Tsume with round eyes, and finally Tsume's head tilted to view him. "I mean it. Let's leave the city behind. You and me, riding until we run out of gas somewhere."

"Tsume…" Toboe wasn't sure what to say first. There were so many things he wanted to say and ask they nearly overflowed and came out all at once. "Where… Where will we go? What will we do when we get there?"

"It doesn't matter. Let's just see where we end up. And once we're tired we'll leave and go somewhere else. See how much of the world we can see."

A thrill shot through Toboe, just like the first time Tsume had asked him. Back then, it had seemed like a fantasy. Toboe wasn't a risk-taker. He'd never cheated on a test, lied to his parents, or even snuck out of the house. He'd never even been outside the city. Riding on the back of Tsume's motorcycle had been the most daring thing he'd ever done. Perhaps that's why he hadn't said no in that alley, why Tsume's words to him now sounded so inherently wonderful. Tsume had changed something in him. He was attracted to him since the first time he'd met him. He couldn't explain it. Tsume was everything he wasn't; dangerous and unpredictable, tough and dominant… _Free_. He reminded Toboe of thunder, or the kind of rolling storm that would make you run to close your shutters and in the same moment tempt you to dash outside and watch the clouds.

"You're really serious?" Toboe asked, his voice quiet.

Tsume took a drag on his cigarette. "It doesn't sound like a good plan?"

Toboe gripped the sheets in his hand just for something to hold onto. He glanced down. "It's…. not that…." Toboe sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. "You used to travel alone before you got here, right?" Tsume hummed an affirmative, taking another drag and blowing the smoke out slow. "So, then… You're really okay with me… coming along?"

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise, would I?"

"I guess not," Toboe amended guiltily, worried that he'd offended him. "It's just… I'm worried I would slow you down, or that… you'd get tired of me…" His eyes burning a hole in the mattress, Toboe avoided Tsume's gaze at all costs, though he could feel it on him, as intense as it ever was.

He and Tsume had been lovers for a week shy of four months. Tsume had taken him in the bed Toboe had grown up in while his parents were out. Since that day, Toboe had been in love. Maybe he'd been in love long before that on that rainy, dark day. But a constant fear lingered in his mind and his heart, gouging him from the inside out. It was hard to talk to Tsume about feelings and emotions - these things seemed to translate better to Tsume through skin and sweat and sloppy, desperate kisses - and Toboe wasn't sure if Tsume felt the same way about him. Did he find lovers in each place he passed through? Was Toboe no more than a notch on Tsume's proverbial bedpost? He'd been too scared to ask. He had given his heart to Tsume so carelessly that he couldn't stand the thought of his Tsume moving on to someone else. For Toboe, there _was_ no one else.

Lost in his thoughts, Toboe barely noticed that Tsume had stood up and snuffed his cigarette out on the nightstand. When at last Toboe came to his senses, Tsume's golden eyes were locked on him with a glint of menace, his lips pulled in a scowl. Approaching the bed, Tsume climbed over Toboe's small body and straddled him, pinning the boy's wrists to the pillows. Toboe tried in vain to lift his arms only to feel Tsume's incredible weight against him, his grip intoxicatingly powerful. Though it caused his pulse to quicken, Toboe couldn't deny that this power was part of Tsume's attractiveness.

"T-tsume-"

"Shut it," Tsume growled. "Tell me something, runt. Do you think I'm playing around?"

Toboe wasn't sure what Tsume was asking him, or what kind of answer he wanted. He swallowed a lump in his throat. "What do you mean…?"

Tsume moved his face closer to Toboe's, his piercing gaze making Toboe feel small. "Don't be an idiot. What do you think we're doing here? Why would I ask you to come with me if I thought I'd get sick of you?"

Glancing away out of embarrassment, Toboe felt tears sting his eyes no matter how hard he tried to will them away. "I… wasn't sure…" He shook his head, biting the inside of his cheek to keep the tears at bay. "I just find it hard sometimes, when I think about it. Why someone like you would want someone like me."

Laughing through his nose, Tsume released his wrists, sitting up, knees firmly planted on either side of Toboe's waist. Despite his arms being freed, Toboe laid limp, his emotions in turmoil.

"So you think all of this is just a cheap fuck for me? That I'll just dump you off somewhere when I'm done with you?" Tsume asked, his voice a snarl. Almost reflexively, Toboe's head jerked in Tsume's direction, eyes wide and wet.

"N-no! I… I don't… I don't think you're that kind of person, I just worried-"

Tsume leaned forward and covered Toboe's mouth with his, silencing him. He kissed him roughly, breathlessly, forcing his tongue between Toboe's lips to deeply explore his lover's mouth. Toboe whimpered earnestly, flinging his slim arms around Tsume's neck to pull him in, his tongue desperately tangling with his lover's. Tsume's mouth tasted like tobacco but his tongue was always so inexplicably sweet; Toboe needily sucked on the wet muscle as Tsume growled low in his throat in approval, easily pressing Toboe's shoulders back into the pillows, his teeth gently dragging over the boy's tongue and lips. When they pulled apart, Toboe's vision was bleary and he could practically feel the blood in his head rush to his cock.

Contrasting the urgency of the kiss, Tsume licked Toboe's parted lips softly, trailing his tongue along the younger's chin and jaw. "I don't do romance." Tsume muttered against Toboe's neck, licking at the pale, palpable skin. He opened his mouth and pressed his teeth against his nape. Toboe gasped, squirming. "Even so, I thought I was being pretty clear. I like you. I don't like anybody, but I like _you_." Toboe opened his eyes, summoning some clarity from the layers of suffocating arousal.

"T-tsume…"

"I want you with me." Tsume moved aside the sheets, his mouth working gently over Toboe's collarbone and nipping at his chest and nipples. Toboe's breath caught in his throat and he tossed his head back, grabbing needily at Tsume's arm for stability. "I want to take you away from this stuffy city, I want to see what else is out there." He closed his mouth over one of Toboe's stiffening nipples, rolling the pink nub gently between his teeth. A shuddering moan tumbled from Toboe's lips.

Gasping, Toboe looked down at Tsume through half-lidded, mildly curious eyes. "Wh - _haaah_ \- what else is out there…?"

Tsume moved down further, casting the sheets aside, exposing Toboe's stiff cock. Grabbing Toboe's legs, Tsume easily pulled him to the end of the bed, slipping off the bed himself and kneeling between Toboe's thighs, taking the boy's eager length into his mouth. Toboe let out a cry, sitting up to hold tight to Tsume's broad, dark shoulders. Tsume bobbed his head hungrily on Toboe's cock for a moment before pulling his mouth away to stroke him.

"Lakes, fields, forests, caves, oceans… There's more out there than you can imagine."

" _Nng…_ You - _haah_ \- have you seen it all, T-tsume?"

"No," Tsume slid a hand over Toboe's trembling thigh. "I could probably spend my whole life traveling and never see everything. The world's big, kid. So much bigger than you think it is."

"Tsume… I'm…. _Aah… Aaahh…_." Without further prompting, Tsume sucked Toboe's leaking cock back into his mouth and swallowed him to the base, his tongue working diligently over the twitching, heated flesh. With a strangled cry Toboe came, toes curling, hands gripping Tsume's short silver hair as he trembled and his cock spasmed in his lover's mouth. Tsume swallowed it all, pulling away only when Toboe had released him and gone limp.

Wiping his mouth on the back of his arm, Tsume stood up and unbuckled his belt. "I want you again." he grunted bluntly, causing Toboe's cheeks to flush.

"O-okay." Toboe fell back on the bed, boneless, chest heaving. He blearily watched as Tsume unzipped his criminally snug pants and pulled out his erect cock, his other hand retrieving a half-empty tube of lube from his back pocket. Toboe could still feel the dull pain in his ass from their earlier lovemaking, and wondered with a strange mixture of nervousness and excitement how sore he would be the next day after taking in Tsume twice in one night.

Tsume leaned his knees on the bed and slipped two lube-coated fingers into Toboe's ass. His fingers were drawn in immediately, his hole already stretched from their earlier session and still lubricated though the area had been rubbed raw. Sweat beading at his brow, Toboe shut his eyes and groaned, arching his back against Tsume's invading fingers. With no real need for preparation, Tsume liberally coated his cock with lube and grabbed the underside of Toboe's knees, pulling his hips up and resting the boy's feet on his shoulders.

As he pushed inside, Toboe saw lights flick behind his eyes. He loved the way Tsume filled him. The painful soreness of a second penetration spread through his ass and hips, but through the discomfort was an overwhelming pleasure that may have been more mental than physical. He yearned to be fucked by Tsume. It was in these moments of mindless pleasure that Toboe forgot his worries concerning Tsume's feelings for him. If he could be loved like this, through this sort of carnal pleasure, nothing else mattered to him. Tossing his head back and grabbing blindly for the sheets, Toboe's voice carried on in a string of erotic moans and gasps, his body gripped by the feeling of Tsume thrusting roughly into him over and over.

Tsume was not gentle when it came to sex. Toboe might compare it to having sex with an animal - perhaps 'mating' was a better term. Whenever they had sex, Toboe saw a more animalistic side to Tsume, a version of him that wanted to be inside of him so badly that nothing else mattered aside from the slapping of flesh against flesh and fucking him so thoroughly and completely that Toboe would be left convinced his insides had taken on Tsume's shape. Toboe didn't dislike it. There was something about Tsume dominating his body that felt so alarmingly right - so _natural_ \- that he couldn't imagine sex any other way.

To his surprise, Toboe felt his cock begin to stiffen. He figured it was impossible to orgasm again after having come so many times tonight, but he couldn't help but flush scarlet at the thought that he could become so turned on just from being penetrated. Tsume must have noticed his returning erection; his hips rocked harder and faster, face and chest glistening with sweat, snarling with his teeth. Toboe's sounds were incomprehensible, a torrent of cries and moans, tears gathering at his bottom lashes.

"Toboe." Tsume didn't often say his name, and the use of it shocked Toboe enough to break through the ecstasy. He tried to focus on Tsume, who was staring down at him with those piercing amber eyes that always drove Toboe insane. He leaned forward, pressing his weight into Toboe's slim hips, pushing the boy's knees to his chest. From this angle, Toboe felt Tsume hit him even more deeply, his mind plunging into a state of hazy bliss. "I - can never - stay in one place - too long," Tsume grunted, spearing Toboe's sensitive hole with reckless abandon. "But this time - I want you beside me. I want - _haah_ \- to show you what I've seen."

The word center of Toboe's brain felt like it was shut off; he heard the words as if they were floating to him from somewhere far away, or like an old radio with a poor signal. With some effort, Toboe linked his arms around Tsume's neck and pulled him closer, kissing him hotly. Their kiss was wet and heated, punctuated by Toboe's sharp moans and cries as his deepest spots were fucked raw. When they parted, he could feel Tsume's penis twitch and swell inside of him with the warning of a release.

" _Tsume_ … _Tsume_..." Toboe felt like he'd lost his mind, but somehow he'd come to a decision. There was no more room for doubt. He loved Tsume, he wanted to be with him. Now he knew for sure that Tsume felt the same way. Toboe wasn't a risk-taker, but that didn't matter anymore.

"I… I want to go with you," Toboe moaned, hot tears glazing over his eyes. "Let's go - _ahhn_ \- together, I don't care where…" Tsume's lips parted but he didn't reply. With a grunt he picked up his pace, and Toboe strengthened his hold around Tsume's neck, squeezing his eyes shut. "I love you, Tsume… I love you…!"

Tsume buried himself to the root and exploded. The boy let loose a sweet, trembling keen, feeling Tsume's hot seed fill him up so completely he felt as though he could taste it. Tsume's breathing was rough and halting, his face pressed firmly into Toboe's neck, strong hands gripping the boy's thighs so hard Toboe was sure he'd have bruises in the morning.

"You're mine," Tsume breathed against Toboe's collarbone, exhaling a shaky sigh. He slipped out of his lover and rolled them on their sides, pulling Toboe into an embrace. Exhausted, Toboe gratefully nestled his face in Tsume's chest, whimpering in satisfaction as Tsume affectionately ran a hand through his damp hair.

The two of them sank into each others embrace, breathing in time.

"When are we leaving?" Toboe asked softly, consciousness fading. Tsume nuzzled his mouth against the crown of Toboe's head.

"Let's leave tomorrow."

Toboe wasn't bothered by the short notice. Whether they left right now or in two weeks made little difference. Either way, Toboe was running away from home, and he was running away from this city. He knew his parents wouldn't let him go no matter how long he tried to convince them, so he'd just have to leave them a note when he returned to grab some of his things. He had fleeting thoughts about school, but he dismissed them. He hadn't yet finished out his third year of high school, but a proper education rarely did anyone any good in this place. In the end you took whatever jobs were available, no matter how degrading they were. It didn't matter how many books you read, if you'd graduated head of your class or if you spent all of class time jacking off under your desk.

A surge of elation coursed through him. They were really leaving, weren't they? They had no destination or goal other than seeing everything the world could offer them. Toboe had always coveted that magical brand of freedom, always assuming it was out of his reach. But Tsume had appeared and showed him what a coward he truly was.

He wasn't afraid anymore. Being with Tsume meant something. He could feel it deep in his bones whenever he looked into his eyes, whenever their skin touched. He was born to meet him, he was sure of it.

A sleepy smile tugged at Toboe's lips. He wormed closer to Tsume, kissing his chest.

"Okay. Tomorrow." he whispered. No matter where they went, Toboe was positive it was where they were meant to be.

Tomorrow. When the sun rose, he would see a new world.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently re-watched Wolf's Rain and a lot of OTP feels came rushing back. It is so painful to have a lot of feelings over an older, more inactive fandom. T__T


End file.
